Lies
by theawesomegoalie31
Summary: Kate Robertson is 19 years old. She is a famous singer from Gloucester with millions and millions of fans. But all her career is based on a lie. She is scared that she will lose all of her fans because of that lie. Her fanbase means everything to her and she can't lose them! One day, she bumps into her ultimate crush since she was 15...
1. Chapter 1- Cole Jackson

**A/N: Hey guys! Yesterday, I was building my new Lego (I know, I know) and I suddenly had a great idea. I imagined the whole story and I want to share it with you guys! Hope you like it! :)**

Hey! My stage name is Cole Jackson. I'm a 19 year old singer. I have millions of fans. My fanbase is my life! I don't know where I would be without them! I would probably be laying on the couch trying to get my crush to follow me on twitter. I am just warning you. You will think that I'm gay but I'm not. My crush is Nathan Sykes from The Wanted. Why am I not gay? Well... I'm actually a girl. My real name is Kate Robertson. I've been feeling guilty for the past 3 years. Why? Because I lied to my fans since day one. I'm not a guy! Now lots of girls are in love with me. I don't know how to tell them the truth. I don't want to lose them! They are my life! I'm really scared of their reactions.

You must wonder how a girl can make everyone think that she's a guy right? Well it's pretty easy. I never wore make up and I never will. I always thought I looked like a guy in a girl body. I play hockey so I do have some muscles. I have long light brown hair that I hide under a wig each time I went on stage. I had a double life and the best of both worlds like Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus back then. Lastly, I never had big boobs anyway but I still use a boob flattener.

Today, I have a small gig to make then a photoshoot and then an interview. I have quite a busy day! I need to travel a few hours to go to Montréal. I think the Canadian fans are the best. They are always nice and some of them are shy and blush when they see me... well Cole. Most of them are wild. They scream: "Cole! Marry me!" and stuff like that which always make me laugh but at the same time makes me sad deep inside. I need to start getting dressed for the gig! I decided to wear baggy jeans, my favourite sneakers, my favourite black shirt and my lucky hat. ( /cgi/set?id=91806930&.locale=fr) I jumped in my managers car that was waiting for me outside of my appartment. She knew my secret and helped me. "You have some hair sticking put of the wig darling"

"Oh, thanks Monique"

"No problem there"

I made sure all my hair was in the wig as we drove all the way to Montréal. I put some sunglasses on and jumped out of the car. There was a lot of screaming girls waiting for me. I looked at my watch and saw that I had 30 minutes before I needed to go on stage. So I went around and talked to all of them, took pictures and signed autographs.

"It's time to go Cole!"

I heard Monique whisper in my ear. I sighed and left the fans. Monique double checked and made sure that I looked OK and I jumped on stage. I sang all my songs. The last song was a cover that I loved to do. It's called 'Heart Vacancy' by The Wanted. They always invited girls on stage to sing it with them. So I did. I jumped off stage while singing and saw a girl in the front who looked like me, the real me. So I took her hand and brung her on stage with me. At the end of the song, I gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

When the gig rushed me into the changing room for the photoshoot that was in the same building. For this photoshoot, I needed to wear a tuxedo which I think is pretty funny. How many 19 old girls that wear tuxedos do you know? The photographer asked me to pose in some weird positions and next thing you know, she asked me if I could pose shirtless. Sh*t! I said I didn't want to expose myself and she let me go.

I've always hated interviews because I had to lie all the time. I dressed back to my stage clothes and sat in Monique's car again. She brought me to the studio where the interview took place.

"So Cole, do you have a celebrity crush?" Not that question again!

"No"

"Are you sure? There must be a celebrity that make your heart skip a beat?" Yes there is! But I can't tell you! It's a guy!

"I'm 100% sure. But I always have been a huge fan of Katy Perry"

The interview kept going for what seems like hours and I finally came back home at 7:00 pm. I ate a quick dinner and left right away for a hockey practice. (Just to let you know, it's Kate that plays hockey, not Cole) What makes hockey really awkward is that the girls on my team love Cole Jackson so much! They asked me if I loved him too and I answered: "Yeah! I love him! I know the lyrics to all of his songs!" (lol)

"Sing your favourite then"

"No, I can't sing! I suck"

"Whatever, sing!"

I sang my favourite song of myself but singing like myself for once, not like Cole or I would've been in trouble.

"You sing so well! You and Cole would make a great couple!" I laughed my ass off in my head.

"Nah, I don't think so"

We stopped talking and jumped on the ice.

**A/N: I hope you like it so far! I also hope you are not too confused about the double identity thing, if you are, just tell me what's confusing you and I'll clarify. Thank you so much! (my twitter: CamilleM_31_TW)**

_**~theawesomegoalie31TW~**_


	2. Chapter 2- UK Tour!

I came back home 2 hours later all sweaty. Tonight, I sucked! We did a scrimmage (a game) and I let 9 goals go in! 9! I need to take a shower, it'll also help me think of something else. I went in the shower and started singing. I sing all the time in the shower so I guess that's where I learned how to sing. I heard the phone ringing. Sh*t! I closed the shower, jumped out (litteraly), dried myself super quick, wrapped the towel around me and went downstairs to go get the phone. Just when I was about to answer it stopped ringing and I heard the voicemail go on. URGH I listened to the message the caller left.

"Hey Kate! It's Monique and I have great news for you! Call me back ASAP! Thank you!"

I called her back.

"Hey Monique! What's the great news?"

"Well, let's say you'll have gigs in your 5 favourite UK cities!"

"No way!" I was overly excited right now! "So I'll have gigs in Manchester, Bolton, Nottingham, London and Gloucester?!"

"Yep!"

"When do we leave?!"

"Tomorrow"

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

She laughed and hang up. I couldn't wait! I went to bed and fell asleep right away.

***NEXT MORNING***

I woke up early the next morning because when I am excited for something, I wake up early. I went downstairs and made myself some scrambled eggs with melted cheese on it, delicious! I went upstairs and packed 2 suitcases, one for Kate and one for Cole. I got dressed as Cole and went downstairs. Right in time, I heard a knock on the door. It must be Monique. I opened it and Monique rushed me out of the house. We went to the airport where a lot of screaming girls were waiting for me. I signed autographs, took pictures and chatted with them until it was time for me to leave. In each of my concerts, I dedicated the last song to The Wanted who inspired me indirectly. So my last songs were always covers from them.

***A FEW HOURS LATER***

"Welcome in Manchester! How may I help you?" A woman asked me when we arrived at the airport.

"Uhh, I'm actually, I guess looking for my hotel r-"

"Come on Cole! Hurry up! You don't want to be late to your first gig in the UK right?"

I sighed and in the blink of an eye, we were there. I sang all of my songs and announced my last song.

"so guys, this is the last song for tonight. A song that went #1 all around the world form a boyband you know well. This is Glad You Came by The Wanted"

I started singing: " The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts is here and now, my universe, will never be the same, I'm glad you came"

I was at almost half of the song when I heard a familiar voice singing with me. I looked around and saw Max George on stage, singing his part. At the end of the song, he came over to me and gave me a bro hug.

"Thanks for coming mate!"

"Nothing there! Cole Jackson everyone!"

It was like that in Bolton (Tom Parker) and Nottingham (Jay McGuiness). Because I wasn't going to Dublin for a gig, Siva Kaneswaran decided to join me in London. Next and last stop... Gloucester. I have a nervous wreck. I'm nervous at the fact that I'll finally meet my crush face to face. I can't fangirl on stage. I need to keep cool.

"It'll be alright sweetheart"

"Thanks Monique" I sighed as we arrived at Gloucester's airport. And just like the other gigs, Nathan showed up at the last song which was I'll Be Your Strength by them again. My heart was pounding in my chest. I never felt this nervous on stage. I thanked him at the end of the song and went back to my cabin backstage. I gasped when I opened the door and saw Nathan sitting on the couch.

"Nathan?"

"Oh! Hey Cole!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to ask you a question"

"Alright then"

"You say that you are from Gloucester, how come you don't have the accent and how come I've never seen you around?" I laughed my ass off while he was just looking at me, puzzled.

"I'm from Gloucester, Ontario, Canada!"

"Oh I see"

"I can't take it anymore Nathan, I have to tell someone!"

"Tell what?" he looked confused

I took a deep breath and decided I would trust him. "Well I lied to my fans since day one and I feel really really guilty"

"What do you mean?"

"My real name isn't even Cole Jackson"

He looked at me with wide eyes and I looked down. "Then what is it?"

"You'll never believe me..."

"No, tell me"

"My real name is Kate Robertson"

"Isn't that a girl name?"

"Exactly"

"So you're ashamed you have a girl name?"

"No Nath! I'm a girl!"

**A/N: Cilffhanger! (well kinda) so just to let you know, this story is on Wattpad, Quotev AND fanfiction and right now it's Quotev winning with the number of reads! haha Enjoy! **

**_~theawesomegoalie31TW~ _**


	3. Chapter 3- I Trust You

He just looked at me, mouth hanging open.

"Nathan? Hello? Earth to Nathan are you there?"

He shook his head.

"Yeah I'm here. But I have a lot of questions trotting in my head"

"Yeah I understand but can you keep it a secret? Please?"

"Of course! Count on me but can I ask you questions?"

"Sure"

"Who knows?"

"You and my manager"

"Why me?"

"You were my idol since I was 15 and I trust you"

"Can I... See you? Like the real you?"

"Alright, just let me go change"

I went to the bathroom and took the wig off. I changed into my favourite clothes (comfy so yoga pants) and combed my hair to make it look perfect. It was my first impression so I had to look good. I sighed and went back in the cabin. I looked at Nathan and he was looking me up and down.

"Why did you choose to be a boy? You're a beautiful girl with a lot of talent! I'm just so confused right now..."

"I was stupid back then. I thought... I thought that I would have more fans if I was a boy than if I was a girl."

"There is a lot of girl singers that have lots and lots of fans"

"I know, I know! Like I said, I was stupid back then. But how do I tell them the truth? I don't want to lose them!"

"Well Kate Robertson could become a famous singer of her own and Cole Jackson could mysteriously dissapear you know like, no more gigs, no more songs, you know?"

"Nah, do you have any other idea?"

"Or you could make a video and put it on twitter or announce it at an interview"

"Thank you so much! But I will lose lots of fans!"

"Your real fans will stay by your side even though you lied because they love you too much to let you go"

"Thanks Nathan" I smiled he gestured me to come closer so I did and he wrapped me in a tight warm hug.

"So that's why there is no pictures of Cole Jackson shirtless and he never told anyone who is his celebrity crush!"

"Ya..."

"Who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"Your celebrity crush?"

"Maybe someday I'll tell you but not now, we just met! But who is your crush?" He chuckled.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you but not now, we just met!" Mimicking me. I rolled my eyes.

"But seriously?"

"Well I met this girl... and her eyes, woah! I get so lost in them! She is so funny and I want her so bad... but she doesn't feel the same..."

"Aww poor Nathan! Don't worry, the good one will come along, I promise" He looked at me and just smiled.

"I hope so! But your crush... can you at least tell me why you like him?"

"Well... I think he has the best personnality ever. His eyes are mezmorizing. His smile makes me melt and he is pretty fit" I blushed, looking down.

"Awwww I'll want to meet him one day"

"Sure but he is quite famous and he doesn't love me back..."

"Oh, well I'll help you at every step of the way" He smiled at me

"Thank you so much Nathan!"

"How long are you staying here in Gloucester?"

"I have a month off why?"

"We could hang out and plan how you will tell your fans"

"Sounds cool" We exchanged numbers and I went back to my hotel room. I fell asleep right away, still in my comfy clothes.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like it so far! I love you all! 3**

_**~theawesomegoalie31TW~**_


	4. Chapter 4- The Plan

It's already been a week since I told Nathan my secret. Everyday we planned how I will announce my fans. Today was the day. So the plan is that I'll go at The Wanted's next concert (yay!) which in here, in Gloucester. At some point, Nathan will invite me on stage and I will tell them. But first things first, I need to tell the other lads first so they can help me out on stage soon. I dressed up as Cole and put my wig on. Monique will bring me there in about 30 minutes. I made sure that no hair was sticking out of the wig and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I checked twitter at the same time. Lots of following requests (followed them all). I answered to many tweets then went upstairs to brush my teeth. I heard a knock at the door and went to open. Monique smiled at me and told me to follow her in the car. (hmm kidnapper much! ;P)

A few minutes later, we arrived and a HUGE arena. We walked for a few minutes until we reached a door with: "The Wanted" written on it. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I was greeted by Nano (their day-to-day manager). I gave him a bro hug and sat on the couch with the 5 lads surrounding me.

"Lads! This is Cole Jackson and he has a huge secret that he wants to tell us" I smiled at Nathan

"Alright shoot then" said Tom with a smile

"Well, you won't believe me but... I'm a girl"

They all looked at me, clearly shocked.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm a girl" I said while taking the wig off, brushing my long hair with my fingers.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Max asked me calmly.

"No..."

"Lads, she wants to tell her fans and she'll announce it at our concert. Is that ok with you?"

"Uh, ya, sure" they all said, I smiled.

"I feel so bad"

"Don't worry love! It'll be alright! Remember what I told you? Your real fans will stand by you no matter what" I nodded and smiled at him

"What? Nath? You knew?"

"Yeah Jay, I knew. She made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone so I did."

"Oh, I see"

"But will you guys help her?"

"Of course!" said Siva walking over to me and hugging me tight. Soon enough, all the other boys joined.

"Thank you so much guys!"

"No problem but you should put your wig back on, we're going on soon"

"Thanks Max" I smiled

"No problem there darlin'."

I was sitting backstage playing with my thumbs, nervous as hell. I stopped breathing when I heard Nathan say: "Ok everyone! We got a special guest! He will sing Heart Vancancy with us and has a big announcement for you guys! Give it up for Cole Jackson!"

I heard the familiar sound of girls screaming and ran on stage. I waved 'Hi' to the fans and bro hugged the lads. We all went down in the crowd to pick a girl. I went all the way to the back to pick her. We ran on stage and started singing.

"I hear your heart, cry for love, but you won't let me make it right, you were hurt and I decided that you were worth the fight, everynight, you lock up, you won't let me come inside, but the look in your eyes, I can turn the tide. In your heart, in your heart, in your heart! I can tell you can fit one more. In your heart, in your heart in your heart! I don't care who was there before."

I loved this song so much! Hearing it live made me shiver. Not too long after, the song ended.

"Ok guys! Cole here has a special annoucement!" said Nathan

"You can do it love" he whispered in my ear

"Thanks" I smiled at him

"Hey guys! It's me! Cole Jackson and I have a secret to tell you! I hasn't been honest with you guys and it kills me everyday. I decided I couln't take it anymore and that I would tell you the truth." I looked at Nathan and he gave me a thumbs up. I looked at the crowd, they were completely silent, they looked confused.

"My real name isn't even Cole Jackson, my real name is... Kate Robertson" I said taking off my wig. They all gasped. Some threw their TW merchandise on me so I quickly left the stage. I went in The Wanted's cabin and sat in the corner, sobbing. I knew that I'd lose fans! I sobbed even more. I heard the door open and was immediately wrapped in a tight hug.

"Sh, sh, sh, it's ok love"

"No it's not Nathan! I lost all my fans!" I snapped he just looked at me

"I'm sorry I snapped Nath, it's just I lost my only reason to live!"

"Don't say that! You still have me and the other lads as fans. You are really talented you know that?"

"Thanks Nath but my secret is even bigger than Hannah Montana's! 'Cause I told them I was a guy!" I sobbed

"It's alright love, I sure you haven't lost all of them" He smiled reassuringly at me

"Thanks"

We heard a knock at the door. I looked at the door as Nano opened it and paparazzis started snapping pictures of me crying and Nathan holding me. I saw Big Kev (the bodyguard) walk over to the door and slam it shut.

"Thanks Kev"

"No problem... Kate?"

I nodded and he smiled. I went on twitter and checked my mentions and lots of them were full of hate. I lost the ¾ of my followers. There was a tweet that caught my eye.

"I know how you feel :)" It was a tweet from Miley Cyrus. I smiled and answered "I know, thanks Miley :)" I then deleted my account. Created a new one but with Kate Robertson's name.

**A/N: Hope you like it! DON'T STOP READING YET! IT'S NOT DONE YET! I still loads of ideas in my head so the story isn't over yet! It's just the begining! :) I love you all!**

_**~theawesomegoalie31~ **_


	5. Chapter 5- Home Sweet Home

***THE NEXT MORNING***

I saw that I got some followers. Nathan was right, your real fans won't give up on you. I checked my mentions and saw that many followers told me they didn't care and that they'll stand by me when people insult me. I smiled and answered saying a BIG thank you and retweeted many tweets.

"Are you ready sweetheart?"

"Yes, thanks Monique"

"No problem darling, I think you have made the right decision by telling your fans the truth" she smiled at me

"So where are we going Monique?"

"Back home sweetheart, you have to do an interview today in Ottawa"

"Thanks Monique"

I'll miss those lads so much! They were supporting me even though they were shocked about my secret. I tweeted: "Going back home! I have an interview soon... *sigh* I'll miss thewanted !"

I got an answer immediately saying: "We will miss you too love! :(" It was from the main account but I knew exactly who wrote it, Nathan.

***A FEW HOURS LATER***

"So Cole- I mean Kate?"

"Yes" I smiled

"So Kate Robertson revealed her identity to her fans last night in Gloucester. For those who have no idea what I'm talking about, Kate here, is Cole Jackson. She will be performing a song in a few minutes. So Kate, how do you feel about all this?"

"It's hard. My fans were my only reason to live (until I met The Wanted) and I lost lots of them. But just like Nathan told me, my real fans are standing by me, helping me through this tough situation"

"Good, good. So why did you choose to be a guy instead of yourself?"

"I was stupid, I thought that I'd have more fans that way"

"Will you sing Cole's songs or will you write other songs"

"I will write new songs"

"Now, you have no excuse. Cole had a great excuse but you will have to answer it now"

"What is the question?"

"Who is your celebrity crush?" Of course!

I looked at the camera and sighed "Well Nathan, you wanted me to tell you so if you are watching this you'll finally know" I took a deep breath and answered "My celebrity crush is Nathan Sykes from The Wanted"

"Lovely! This is all for today folks! Tomorrow, we will interview Justin Bieber!"

The red light above the camera turned off meaning we weren't live anymore. The interviewer shook my hand and thanked me for the interview and I sang a song I wrote in the plane back home. I wrote it for my fans. After I was done I went back home and layed on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I heard my phone buzz on my bedside table. It was a text message from Nathan.

"So you like me huh? :P -Nath"

"Yeah, sorry... :o/"

"It's alright love! Was it me the whole time?"

"Yeah... Now u tell me ur celebrity crush! :P"

"U'll figure it out soon enough :P" I rolled my eyes.

"FINE THEN! :P"

I soon fell asleep...

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, I know, it's short but what do you expect? Kate is tired and wants to sleep! :P Haha I love you guys! **

_**~theawesomegoalie31~**_


	6. Chapter 6- The Interview

"You weren't there at the practice last night Robertson!"

"Sorry Sir, I wanted to tell you but I completely forgot"

"What is your excuse this time Robertson?"

"I had an interview last night"

"Oh right, you're Cole Jackson, I completely forgot about that! Sorry Kate!"

"Ok, thanks coach!"

He hang up. I sighed and went into the kitchen to make myself some pancakes. The phone rang... AGAIN!

"Hello?"

"Hello Sweetheart! I have big news for you!"

"Oh hi Monique! What's the big news?"

"You're going to collaborate with someone!"

"With who exactly?"

"Well... you'll write and sing a song with..."

"With who?!"

"The Wanted!"

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe that I would finally collaborate with my idols!

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Thanks Monique!"

"No problem there sweetheart"

We hang up and went back to my pancakes. Of course they were burnt. Great! Just great! I made another batch and ate it all with maple syrup on top. Wait a second. If I collaborate with them, does it mean they will come here? I can't wait! My phone buzzed and I picked it up and looked at the message and smiled.

"So you're collaborating with us? ;P -Nath"

"Looks like it! Sorry! :P"

"So whatcha doin?"

"Done eating my pancakes you?"

"Getting ready for the interview"

"Cool!" I definetely need to watch that interview!

"So u will come here in Canada?"

"Yep!"

"Ottawa?"

"Yep!" I smiled. A thought crossed my mind.

"What time the interview?"

"5 mins :)" I think I know what channel it's on. MOUHAHAHAHA But hold up! Why did he put a smile after his text? He wants me to watch it? He's just nice? What does it mean? I sighed and opened the television on the right channel.

"Hey everyone! Today we are with The Wanted! How are you boys?"

"Alright" they all answered in sync

"Good good so anything new in your career?"

"We just learned that we will collaborate with Kate Robertson for our next single!" answered Tom excitedly

"That's great! Is it the girl that was Cole Jackson?" she asked

"Yeah exactl-"

"Why can't she be known as Kate Robertson instead of the girl that was Cole Jackson?" Nathan cut him off

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" she answered. " So next question: Do you guys have celebrity crushes?" YES!

"Jennifer Lawrence" Jay said

"Lovely what about you Max?"

"Lindsay Lohan"

"Great! What about you Siva?"

"My girlfriend Nareesha"

"Awwww Tom?"

"Kelsey Hardwick"

"Cute! Nathan?"

He looked at the camera and sighed

"Well Kate? You wanted to know right? I'm sure you were extatic when she asked the question and now you're either really nervous or really excited about my answer or both! So the answer to this question is well..." He smiled awkwardly and shyly and scrached the back of his neck.

"My celebrity crush is... Kate Robertson"

**A/N: HOW WILL KATE REACT? WILL SHE DIE? WILL SHE KILL HIM OR START LIKING ANOTHER GUY? I just want you guys to question yourselves cuz I'm sure you expected it! Anyways do you approve Kathan? Cute name huh? Let me know in the comments below! I love you all my muchachos! :P OH! And btw! The Wanted's new single: "We Own The Night" is AWESOME Give it a try! It's great! Here's the link: /3jv_Q8i94_8**

_**~theawesomegoalie31TW~**_


	7. Chapter 7- The New Song

My jaw dropped. Nathan likes me? What? Is he serious? Is he just answering the question by telling the celebrity he likes the most not his crush? So much questions are spinning in my head right now! I kept listening to the interview, my heart pumping hard in my chest.

"Oh really Nathan?" the interviewer asked

"Yeah..." the crowd, the interviewer and the boys all 'AWW'ed and I smiled to myself.

Not too long after, the interview ended. I decided to text Nathan.

"So you like me huh? :P -Kate" I immidiately got a reply

"Looks like that huh? :P"

"Awww Baby Nath is growing up!"

"Yep! Looks like I'm not a baby anymore! :D"

I giggled. Today, we have to meet to discuss about the new song. It's going to be awkward!

***A FEW HOURS LATER***

"Hey guys!" Monique greeted them with a hug

"Hey Kate!" they waved and hugged me

We sat down at the table and talked about song ideas.

"It should be Nathan and Kate only!" Tom and Max laughed

"Shut it boys!" I yelled chuckling a bit in process. Darn you Tom's laugh!

"Oh! I have an idea for lyrics!" Jay shouted

"Go on" Nathan said

"I liked a guy than discovered it was a girl and I thought to myself: "I'm not gay!" " Jay laughed. I facepalmed.

"Shut it Bird!" Nathan said. See? I knew it was going to be awkward!

"Can we just focus on the work we have to do?" said Siva

"Thank you Seev!" Nathan and I said in sync

"AWW they even talk in sync!" Max laughed

"How about a party song?" I said annoyed

"Great idea!" Nathan said

We had lots of great ideas. Good lyrics and the best beat ever! It's a lot of fun working with those boys even though they kept teasing Nathan and I all the way through the process.

"This track will be number 1!" Siva said excitedly

"Of course! I'm featured in it!" i said laughing

"No! Because Nathan Sykes and Kate Robertson, the new celebrity couple, is singing it!" Tom laughed

Nathan and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. A few minutes later, Monique and Scooter Braun entered the room.

"Were you guys fooling around or were you actually working?" Scooter asked

"A little bit of both!" Max and Tom said in sync

"AWW they even talk in sync!" I said giggling. I gave Nathan a 'high-five' under the table so the other lads couldn't see.

"I have a girlfriend! And, I'm not gay." Tom said. I was laughing hysterically remembering the Wanted Wednesday flip that Max kissed Tom on the head and he answered the exact same thing.

"Anyways, can I see the lyrics?" Scooter asked

"Of course!" I answered, handing him the paper

"Oh! A party song! I thought it would've been a love song because... you know... Nathan and Kate" Scooter said. Tom and Max were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Thanks a lot Scooter!" Nathan said

"Oops! Haha Anyways great song! Who wants to record it?"

"ME!" We all said in sync. Scooter chuckled and lead us to the recording studio.

***A FEW HOURS LATER***

"Great job guys! It was a long day for you but you can go back to the hotel. Take some rest because tomorrow we will work on the video. I know it's rushed but we want it to be on the radio as soon as possible don't we?" Scooter said while we all nodded.

"Kate! Can we...umm... talk about the 'situation' at your place so we don't get disturbed?" Nathan asked

"Yeah! Sure!" he smiled. I led him to my car and drove back to my place. We sat on the couch in the living room. "Do you want anything to drink?" I asked

"Yes, tea please" I smiled and got up and went into the kitchen to make the tea. I put the tea bag in the teapot and poured the boiling water in it and took to cups from the cabinet and took the teapot and the cups in the living room. "Thanks" he smiled

"So what's up?" i asked sipping my tea

"What do we do?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want me to take you out on a date soon?"

"Yeah sure!"

"How about right now?"

"Cool!" he smiled and took my hand. We walked for a while until we reached a park. We sat on a bench in front of a beautiful fountain. There was a question I was dying to ask.

"Why me?" I asked. He just looked at me and sighed.

"You are gorgeous, funny, nice, it's so fun being around you, you are like a bundle of joy" he smiled at me.

"Thanks Nath" I said resting my head on his shoulder. "Maybe someday, we could sing a duet together"

"That would be awesome" he said.

We just sat there for hours just enjoying each others company.

**A/N: Hey guys! I tried to write a longer chapter but I suck at writing long chapters. Oh! And sorry btw if it took me some time to update! I have a stiff neck. I was really really bad yesterday (I waslaying in bed all day trying to get up, you won't believe how it happened! :P) but today I can tolerate it. Thank you for reading my story! Hope you liked the song: "We Own The Night" that I posted on the last chapter! If you liked it request it on the radio. Anyways, I should stop talking so I can rest my neck. Love ya guys!**

**_~theawesomegoalie31~ _**


	8. Chapter 8- Video

I woke up the next morning, rubbing my eyes. What time is it? I need to go to the studio at 1pm today to work on the video for the new song. It goes too fast! We wrote the song yesterday and we are doing the video the next day! Anyways, back to the question I just asked myself, it's 10:56. Alrighty! I rolled out of bed (litterally) landing on the floor with a thud. I got up, brushed myself from the imaginary dirt that was all over my PJs. I went downstairs and made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. SO GOOD! I ate my last bite and drank the whole glass of milk in one big gulp. I wiped my mouth and put my plate and my glass in the sink. I yawned and went in the shower. I washed my hair and got out, wrapping a towel around me. I brushed my hair and let it dry naturaly. I went in my room to choose what to wear. Well it's a party song so I should wear something a bit girly. I decided to wear a beautiful short purple flowy dress, a cute white bow in my hair and white heels (just for the video, I never wear those feet hurters! but I love the sound they make :P) but no make up! That's over the limit! ( cgi/set?id=93826730&.locale=fr)  
I brushed my hair one last time and checked the time. 12:01. Wow. It took me alot of time to pick what to wear today! I went downstairs and took a plate out of the kitchen cabinet. I opened the freezer and took two corndogs out and dropped them on my plate. I shoved them in the microwave and after a minute and twenty seconds, I opened the door and took out the plate. I took a spoonfull of coleslaw and dumped it all on the plate. I squirted some ketchup beside my corndogs and went to the table to eat my lunch.  
I put the plate in the sink and left the house, locking the door behind me. I jumped in my car and drove to the studio. I am greeted by Scooter Braun giving me a hug and the 5 lads also hugging me.  
"I love the dress" Nathan grinned  
"Thank you!" I smiled back  
So basically, the video will be us, partying, just acting normal, while lipsinging to the song that plays in the speakers of the club. I get an important solo at the end of the song. I really love my solo! Ok Kate, this is a normal party so have fun but don't get wasted. I went on the dance floor with the other lads dancing and lipsinging to our song playing in the speakers. Oh my god! My solo is starting in 3...2...1. I am now in the middle of the dancefloor, all the dancers had the command to all go on the sides and let me dance like a retard (cuz I can't dance) in the middle of the dance floor lipsinging my solo. I'm done with my solo and all the dancers run back all around me and start dancing again like nothing happened and the boys were 'singing' the chorus for the last time before the song ended.  
We all hear the video producer yell: "Guys! It's a wrap!" We all cheered and went back to the hotel. (ya I know, I went with them) and we had a 'party'. Well more like chilling together because we are too exausted to actually party. We were literally (not literally but you know what I mean) dead. We were all laying somewhere in the hotel room. Max, Tom, Jay and I are laying on the floor, Nathan on the couch, Siva his back against the couch. We were all looking at each other how pathetic we were and just started laughing randomly. See how tired we are?  
"Kate?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think that song will make people start to like you as Kate Robertson and not Cole Jackson" Siva smiled at me  
"Thanks Seev, I think so too" I grinned "Um guys? I'm leaving ok? I don't want to sleep while driving so I'll leave before I get too sleepy"  
They all got up hugged me and returned to their original positions. I rolled my eyes and left. I went in my car and went on the highway to go back home. My eyes started to close slowly. No Kate! Wake up! I shook my head and tried to keep my eyes open... but failed. I only felt myself launch forward and it all went black.

**A/N: Heya guys! Sorry it took me so much time to update! Oh? What's my excuse? HOCKEY IS BACK! :D I got new pads and a new helmet and I'm suuuuuper happy! I'm finally back home! So if it takes me some time to update it means I'm on the ice. Anyways I LEFT YOU GUYS ON A CLIFFHANGER! MOUHAHAHA I'M SO MEAN! XP See ya my muchachos! :P **

**_~theawesomegoalie31~_**


	9. Chapter 9- Are you alright?

"Kate!... Kate!" I opened my eyes slowly. "Kate!" Someone is calling my name, I think I know this voice. "Guys! She's awake!" Wait a sec! It all came back to me, I left their hotel and drove while being sleepy and crashed. Shit I remember. In every book or movie you read/Watch the girl wakes up in hospital saying the cliché sentence 'Where am I?' So I'll get strait to the point.

"Am I in hospital?" I heard them chuckle. What? I don't want to sound cliché!

"No Love! You fell asleep at our place and we heard you scream so we woke you up!" I looked around and saw Nathan by my side (laughing) with the other lads all around me.

"So it was only a dream?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Good!" I got up and sat on the couch. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch!"

"Haha, really funny Tomtom, but seriously?"

"1:30 am"

"So I woke you guys up?"

"Pfft! Of course not! We found some football on the TV!" Max cheered. I let out a sigh of relief. I looked at the TV and saw that it was Canada vs UK, how ironic! And of course UK wins! I got up lazily and snatched the remote from Max's hands and changed the channel. I found a hockey game! At 1:30 in the morning! Probably a replay but I don't care.

"Hockey?" Max asked confused

"Yeah, it rocks! I'm Canadian, get over it!" I heard him chuckle and just rolled my eyes. No way! It's Ottawa vs Montréal! And Ottawa is winning 2-1! I started doing a happy dance and the lads looked at me like I was crazy. *click* I stopped dancing and turned around to see who took a picture, just then, my phone vibrated. ' TomTheWanted tweeted something about you' I clicked on it and saw a picture of me dancing, looking happy. I read what he wrote: ' KateRobertson doing a happy dance cuz Ottawa is winning (hockey) she's canadian get over it! :P #hockeyaddict ' I rolled my eyes and retweeted his tweet. I went beside him and smacked his arm playfuly. He pretended to be hurt and I just laughed at him.

"Hey! Don't hurt my Tomtom!" Max shouted with a pouty face. This just made me laugh even more. We all went asleep (yes I stayed at their place so my dream won't come true) I shared a room with Nathan, he was on the couch and I was on the bed even though I begged him to go in the bed and that I would sleep on the couch. He didn't listen didn't he?

**A/N: SORRY! REALLY REALLY SHORT! It's just a filler chapter so it's short. It's the shortest chapter I have ever wrote! SO SORRY! and it took me FOREVER to update! :( I have a hockey camp, working on another fanfic (not TW related) competitive tryouts AND getting ready to school! So I think I have a great excuse... :P Love you all! 3**

_**~theawesomegoalie31~**_


	10. Chapter 10- Monique

I woke up the next morning and turned on the radio. Oh cool! It's the Canadian top 30 playing on our local radio station!

"And the number 1 song this week is..." The radio was on the kitchen table in Nathan's hotel room so I was eating breakfast while listening to the radio. The suspense is unbearable! Just at this second, Nathan sits down next to me with a cup of tea in his hands, slowly sipping it.

"Party All Night Long by The Wanted featuring Kate Robertson!" I jumped in the air and screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran out of the room, still in my PJs and knocked on the other boys' room telling them to come quickly to Nathan's room. They did but quite sleepily.

"It's our song playing on the radio!"

"Yeah I know Siva!" I squealed "and wait, there's more" he looked at me, completely confused while I was just there grinning like a fool.

"So that was Party All Night Long by The Wanted featuring Kate Robertson, our number 1 song in the Canadian top 30 this week!"

All the boys were looking at each other, mouth hanging open.

"B-But it just came out!"

"Yeah I know! Isn't that amazing? It's so unreal!"

We all had a group hug and I came back to my house. I'm a bit scared to invite the lads over because I have posters of them in my bedroom. I checked my mentions on Twitter and a lot of them were saying congrats on the number 1 single and how proud of me they were. Those fans are so awesome! I went to take a shower but heard a knock on my door.

"Coming!" I yelled, running to the door.

"Congrats sweetheart!" Monique told me squeezing me in a tight hug.

"Thanks Monique" I smiled warmly at this amazing manager standing right in front of me.

"Congrats Kate!" Scooter Braun shook my hand.

"Thank you Scooter!"

"I have to talk to you" Monique told me with sad eyes.

"Alright so Scooter you can go sit on my couch, make yourself confortable."

"Alright" he said

"What about me?" I looked behind Scooter and found Nathan standing there, wearing, high-tops, skin-coloured chinos and his "Game Over" shirt.

"Oh! Um, you can go with Scooter, it shouldn't be too long" I smiled.

"Ok, thanks Kate" he smiled back

Monique and I walked in my room and sat down on my bed.

"TW fan aren't we" she smiled cheekily at me

"Yeah..." I said blushing, seeing all the TW posters around my room.

"So, um, how should I say it? Well... I'm not your manager anymore" I looked at the floor.

"I'll miss you so much!" She hugged me tight, I'll miss her, she was the best manager you could ever have.

"I'll miss you too sweetheart but I trust your new manager entirely. He's pretty big in this business" she smiled sweetly at me. I still cought a glint of sadness in her eyes.

"Who is it?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Are you really sure?"

"Monique!" I laughed and she laughed with me.

"Fine, I'll tell ya. Your new manager is Scooter Braun" I gasped and went downstairs with Monique. I went in the livingroom and gave a big hug to Scooter. He seemed surprised at first but hugged me back. I hugged Monique for the last time and she left.

"Well, I'll let you two alone. Bye Kate!" Scooter said

"Bye Scooter" I grinned. I was now alone with Nathan in my livingroom.

"Ok, um, haha, um, well, I thought this over and over again and I think I finally made the right decision" he said. I looked at him with a really confused face that made him chuckle a bit. He looked really nervous. He was sweating a bit and was breathing heavily.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He sighed, took my hands and looked deep in my blue eyes. There was this spark in his deep green eyes that told me he was happy inside.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I squealed and hugged him tight even though his back was all sweaty.

"Is that a yes?"

"Duh! You dummy!" I joked and he sighed in relief.

**A/N:I know that this chapter is pure crap but it's the last chapter! I'm so so sorry that it took me a lot of time to update! School is back so yeah. And btw, I made the competitve team! :D So happy! I made the "B" team but they asked me if I wanted to be in the "A" team and I declined the offer. Yeah! FYI I am working on another story, a hockey love story! :D bah bye guys! love you all and Happy 3rd birthday TWFanmily! 3**

_**~theawesomegoalie31~**_


End file.
